The Cherry Blossom of Time
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: What if Sakura arrived at the place Sasuke and Itachi fought after the battle? What if Itachi gave Sakura his sharingan? What if in the 4th Great Shinobi war, everyone died? What if Sakura got sent back in time to fix everything? ItaSaku time travel


The Cheery blossom of Time

Summary:

What if Sakura arrived at the place Sasuke and Itachi fought after the battle? What if Itachi gave Sakura his sharingan? What if in the 4th Great Shinobi war, everyone died? What if Sakura got sent back in time to fix everything?

Sakura pov: back to the past

I can't believe it. Everyone died. I was sent back in time, and I had Itachi's sharingan. I'll have to tell Kakashi so he can help train me. I won't tell him the whole truth though. I sighed. I better get up and eat some breakfast. Today is the survival test. I bet I can get Naruto to work with me but Sasuke… he won't help us.

I sat up and walked to my closet to pick out some clothes. I found an outfit that looked like the one I wore before the time traveling. Perfect! I was going to cut my hair when I remembered what happened in the chunnin exams. I better not, just in case. I had a light breakfast and grabbed two apples for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Bye mom, wish me luck!" I said as I ran through the door. I was already about two hours late so Kakashi sensei should be there in an hour. I'll have time to train before!

Soon I arrived at the training field. "Sakura-chan you're late!" I laughed. Of course Naruto would say that. I tossed the apples to them and they caught them easily. "Sakura-chan, why did you bring apples? Kakashi-sensei said not to eat!" I smirked, "I don't trust him. And why did you guys come on time? He was late to come get us so obviously he was going to be late again. I don't think he's ever going to be on time."

They both looked shocked. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over to see Kakashi-sensei. Wow he was a little earlier than before. "Sakura-chan, I told you not to eat. Look at you bringing food for them too! Do you want them to fail?" he asked.

I smirked, "No. they are my team no matter what. I just didn't want them to be low on energy for this training exercise. Because if they don't do well they could get hurt." Kakashi looked shocked.

" Alright, see these two bells? You have until noon to get one or no lunch for you. When I say start you may begin." He smiled as Naruto tried to attack him, "I'm starting to like you guys."

"I didn't say go yet though." I coughed, "Uh, sensei? You said go two times already." He looked annoyed. "Alright then, start!" Sasuke jumped back into the trees and I stayed there with Naruto. "Ok, you and me, one on one right now!" I elbowed Naruto, "Hello there are two of us here. I'm not letting you fight a jounin alone. There is no way you can do it without help." I smiled as he blushed, "Ok, Sakura-chan."

We both attacked Kakashi in sync. Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and was the distraction while I went behind Kakashi and grabbed the bells. We had them!

"Hey Sasuke come on out. I have the bells," he came out and I handed Naruto and Sasuke each a bell, "Even if you didn't help us, you deserve this bell more than me. And Naruto where did you learn that jutsu? You have to teach me sometime. Kakashi, never underestimate us. We are a team and we always will be. Even if you send me back to the academy, Naruto and Sasuke are my teammates and you're my sensei!"

He smiled, "Do you two agree with Sakura?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked the same. "You all pass." I smirked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk to you in private." He nodded and we walked to the other side of the field.

"Sensei, I need help learning a technique." I turned on my sharingan. He looked shocked, "you have a sharingan? How? Wait, why do you want me to teach you about it?" I smiled and pulled the headband off his covered eye. "Because you have one too." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll help. But you have to tell me where you got yours." I smiled, "It was a gift from a friend; I got it before he died." He frowned, "So you're like me huh." I nodded. He sighed. "Meet me here tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next morning!

I woke up thirty minutes early to get ready. I hope Sasuke never has to find out. He would kill me. I ate a light breakfast again and ran off toward the training field. I arrived 5 minutes early and turned my sharingan on. It took some time to get used to the feel of using it. I closed my eyes and pressed a finger to one of them, '_Itachi.'_ I sighed. I heard a poof and there was Kakashi.

"Alright Sakura, are you ready for some training?" I nodded. "Would it be alright if I brought Sasuke tomorrow? I want to start teaching him too so when he awakens his he will be prepared."

I thought it over before replying, "Ok, but I'm a little nervous about his reaction. In fact I'm a little scared." I frowned. I had his brother's eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Kakashi, "I won't let anything happen to you Sakura. Don't worry. Well anyways, let's get started!"

A few hours later we had finished training. All we did was practice copying someone. I walked home afterwards to eat lunch before going out to buy some new weapons and go to the library.

After shopping I headed home once again for another meal before heading to my room to read before bed. I was reading a book on dojutsus and about them. I fell asleep not long after.

The next morning I woke up at 5:30 again. '_I should wake up this early every morning.' _I decided. I walked to the training field yet again and there stood Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" He asked angrily. He can be scary but this is nothing compared to his few attempts to kill me. "I'm here for the sharingan lesson, same as you." He glared at me, "Why? This is my clan's jutsu. Leave right now Sakura!" he practically yelled at me. I couldn't wait until he found out about my sharingan. In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. He was going to kill me once he found out I have it before he does.

"So looks like you two aren't getting along well. Sasuke, Sakura has a right to be here." He glared at me yet again. I sighed and activated my sharingan and looked him right in the eyes. The only jutsu I could use was Tsukiyomi. I used it on him.

Now he would have to listen to me for 'three days'. "I have sharingan and I need to learn how to use it. And No I did not steal it. It was from…. I very precious person." I released the jutsu and Sasuke started attacking me. He threw as many punches as he could before Kakashi stopped him. I could've dodged but I needed him to know he doesn't scare me.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Kakashi asked. I smiled, "I'm fine. I don't have anything too bad." He let out a sigh of relieve. "Sasuke, don't attack you're comrade." He grunted and finally agreed. For some odd reason I had a feeling he would be coming for me as soon as Kakashi left. Again, that was sarcasm. Although it is possible.

We continued with our lesson and Kakashi had Sasuke watch me fight him. '_I'm really getting good at this!'_ After that spar Kakashi said that tomorrow he would take me on a mission for just us two so we could test my skills.

As I was walking I felt chakra approaching. I knew this chakra all too well. I stopped and spun around and activated my sharingan. There in the shadows were the two red eyes that I now owned. It was… "Itachi Uchiha." I whispered. I couldn't face him yet. Why is he even here? He walked closer and I took a step back.

"A girl with a sharingan that is not of the Uchiha clan. Interesting." He said loud enough for only me to hear. I turned and started to run. He was gaining on me. I tried to run faster by using chakra. He was still gaining on me! I jumped onto a rooftop. I felt is chakra jump up here as well.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I want to know why your sharingan is so familiar to me. How did you get it?" I took a step back. I was scared. This Itachi was yet to be the one I knew so well before coming back here.

"I can't tell you; not that you would believe me anyways." I jumped down into the alley between the houses and started to run. I didn't run toward my house no that would be stupid. I ran toward the training field. Before I could reach the training field Itachi pinned me against the wall of the alley way.

"Whose sharingan do you have?" he asked, "Tell me the truth." He looked me straight in the eyes. If these eyes hadn't been his before, I would be inside his Tsukiyomi. "They…. They're yours." While he was in shock I pulled myself away and ran to the training field.

When I reached it I pulled out a kunai. I was shaking. Not out of nervousness or excitement. I was scared. I didn't want to fight Itachi. I felt his chakra get closer and then I saw him as he arrived in the field.

"You lied. Tell me the truth. Whose eyes are those?!" He had said that so loud I had fallen back onto my butt. I felt tears leak out of my eyes. I felt another chakra get closer until I felt arms around me picking me up. "Itachi, why are you here? What do you want with my student?" It was Kakashi. I deactivated my sharingan. I had used up to much chakra today. "I have no need to tell you. Until next time, Kunoichi-chan." And with that said he disappeared into a flock of ravens.

Kakashi carried me to his house and sat me down on his couch. I wiped my tears and looked at him, "Thank you." He looked at me, "Do you know who that was?" I nodded. He walked over and handed me a glass of water. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm still a little shocked and a little scared." I was shaking a little, but I knew he saw it.

He sat down next to me, "What did he want with you? What did he say?" I took a sip of water before answering, "He wanted to know whose eyes I have. He wanted to know why they were so familiar." He nodded before asking, "Whose eyes do you have?" I started shaking a little more.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And even if I did tell you I would have a lot more to explain than just my eyes." I said simply before setting the water down.

"Try me. I can handle anything you through at me." I laughed, "Just promise me that after I tell you, you won't tell Hokage-sama. Or if you do I won't have my mind searched my Inoichi-san." He nodded and said, "I promise. I might have to tell the Hokage, but I promise you won't have to see Inoichi-san."

I nodded, "My eyes belong to Itachi Uchiha. A few months after that, a war broke out and everyone died. All the kage, all the jinchuriki, everyone; with his last breath, Naruto and the nine-tails sent me back in time to fix everything. To stop a war. To set people on the right path. That is why I'm here."

Kakashi said something I didn't think I'd hear, "I believe you. Though I am a little skeptical about it. Why was the war started?" I looked at him and told him, "The akastuki wanted Naruto. All of the hidden villages joined forces and fought against them but then something else happened. This no longer was a war against the Akatsuki. It was a war to stop Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha."

He looked shocked, "Obito Uchiha? He's dead. There's no way…" I nodded, "I saw him with my own eyes. Wait I mean Itachi's eyes? Whatever, I saw him. You're not going to like what he did." He frowned, "What did he do?"

"He released the nine-tails in Konoha and used sharingan to control it. He is the reason Naruto is now a jinchuriki." I saw him frown even more. "I'm going to have to tell the hokage." I nodded before drifting to sleep. I had used too much chakra. My body needed some rest.

The next morning I woke up in a bed that was not my own. I got up and opened the door. I yawned and made my way downstairs. I saw Kakashi sleeping on the couch. I smiled. He had let me use his bed.

"Good morning," I said quietly. I saw Pakkun sitting by the couch. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I nodded, "Yes thank you. Would you like me to make the both of you something to eat?" he nodded, "Use anything you find in the fridge. Yum I hope you cook better than Kakashi!" I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I decided to make pancakes and eggs. I heard Kakashi wake up, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei! Pakkun said I could make the both of you breakfast, so if you didn't want me to use anything blame him!" I giggled as Pakkun said I was lying. "It's alright. It looks good. Oh I had Pakkun tell your mom you were here, so don't worry." I smile and thanked him, "What kind of mission are we going on?" He chuckled, "I decided to take the whole team on a escort mission." I nodded while smiling of course!

After we finished breakfast we headed our own ways. I went to go get changed and pack. When I finished I made my way to the hokage's office. Kakashi said to come as soon as I could.

When I reached his office I was let right in. There stood Kakashi, the hokage and Inoichi-san. "I'm here." The hokage nodded, "Sakura-chan, can you please let Inoichi take you on a mind walk? Kakashi will go as well." I nodded, "I will but there are still something's I will not let you see…" I trailed off blushing. The Hokage laughed and agreed. I sat down. "Ok, Sakura-chan, just close your eyes." I closed my eyes and the mind walk began.

We were at the Konoha gates. It was the night Sasuke left. There a few feet away was the old Sasuke and me. We were talking; well more like I was begging him to stay. "This is the night Sasuke left the village to go seek power from Orochimaru." They nodded. "Can you remember the first time you saw Orochimaru?" I nodded, "To well." The scene changed to the forest of death.

"This is where we were attacked by Orochimaru. He gave Sasuke a curse mark." I watched the scene play out. "Can you take us to the war you mentioned?" I nodded as I watched the scene change yet again. We were at the war. Everyone was dead. "Do you mind if we leave now? I don't want to see this again." They nodded. I opened my eyes again. I glanced at the hokage.

"Can you show us your sharingan?" I nodded again. I activated the sharingan. The Hokage nodded, "I'm going to have to talk about this with my advisers and the council. We might have to have you give us any information we need." I nodded. I was shaking again.

On the council was Danzo. He would be interested in my eyes. After all, he had about ten of them already. A saw Kakashi and Inoichi leave the room. I looked at the hokage. "Do you not want me to tell the council? Is something wrong?" I nodded, "Danzo-sama, he has about ten sharingan. I don't want him to find out about mine."

"Ten sharingan? How?" I took a breath, "Yes, ten. They are on his right arm and there is one in his right eye." He nodded, "If you are correct, this could get Danzo off the council. Do you know whose eyes they are?" "I only know who the one in his eye is. It belongs to Shisui Uchiha." He nodded, "Alright, can you bring in Kakashi?" I nodded and went to get him.

He was right outside the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "No need to pull! You could've just asked." I nodded and tried to hide my giggles. Wow, even though I have my memories of all those years, now that I'm here I can act like a kid!

"Sakura-chan, how did you first meet Itachi?" "Eh? How did I first….. meet Itachi?" I blushed, "I found him almost dead in a forest near Konoha. I couldn't just leave him, so I took him to a secret base I knew about and healed him." He nodded, "How long did it take?" "A month. I healed his eyes and his lungs."

"His lungs?" I nodded, "I don't know exactly what was wrong but I managed to heal everything that I could." I closed my eyes. Something strange happened; I saw flashed of images. I saw Pein. Now it was a younger Sasuke. I saw Kisame. I fell back onto my butt and opened my eyes.

"Are you ok Sakura? What's wrong?" I looked at Kakashi. I blinked and stood up, "I don't know what just happened. I saw flashes of ….. Images. It was weird. Like I was looking through someone else's eyes. (No pun intended)"

"Interesting. Kakashi dismissed. Go get your other students ready for a mission." He nodded and left.

"Sakura, you fell in love with him didn't you," he said sincerely. I looked at him and nodded. "Hokage-sama, if there is any way I can bring him back to the village please tell me. I want to save him and Sasuke from their fate. They don't deserve it." He nodded, "When you fell the time is right you may tell Sasuke the truth and bring Itachi back. I agree, they don't deserve their fate. Sakura dismissed. Go grab your things and come back here for your mission."

I nodded and left to go put my things into a sealing scroll. I stood in front of my mirror and activated my sharingan. It still looked weird.

The image in the mirror started to shift.

Itachi pov (when Sakura saw those images)

I sighed and closed my eyes. What's going on? I saw flashes of images. There was that pink haired girl. She was dressing my wounds. The scene changed; now she was kissing me? Or was I kissing her? The scene changed again. I was dying. I gave her my eyes. She was crying. I stumbled back and opened my eyes. What was that? I went and sat down at my desk.

Sakura pov.

The Image in the mirror shifted and changed. It stopped and I saw Itachi in the mirror. My eyes widened as his did the same. "You're the pink haired girl. How?" I stared at him, "I don't know. Maybe it's because there are two sets of your eyes in the same time period." He nodded, "That could be it." I smiled, "So you believe me now?" I laughed as he smirked. "This is pretty cool actually." I poked the mirror and my finger went through it. I pulled it back out.

"Your finger came into my side of the mirror." He reached through the mirror and pulled me through.

"Why did you do that?" "I saw flashes of images earlier; did you also see them." I nodded, "Wait what did you see?!"I saw him smirk, "I saw you kissing me and healing me." I blushed as red as a tomato. I tried to go back through the mirror but I was stopped by Itachi who had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Itachi let me go." He gripped me tighter. "Only if you give me a kiss." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even more than before. He turned me around and I leaned up and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and loosened his grip.

It wasn't loose enough for me to get loose though. He broke off the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Do you love me?" I whispered back, "I never stopped." He let me go and I stood there for a second before saying, "I'm going to bring you home someday. Just wait for me." And with that said I hopped through the mirror and deactivated my sharingan. I grabbed my scroll and put it in my pouch before running back to the Hokage's office.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke glared. Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, you're late! You're never late." I laughed. The hokage gave us an escort mission. Naruto was trying to guess who we would be guarding and I told him, "We are guarding Tazuna. He is a bridge builder. He will be drunk when he walks in and he will call Naruto short." A second after I said that he walked in. "I am Tazuna the master bridge builder. Who are these brats? Am I supposed to trust them with my life? Especially the short one with the weird expression."

Kakashi held Naruto back. Naruto stopped struggling and asked how I knew that. "I asked the Hokage before I left to get my stuff." He nodded. "Alright lets meet at the gate in a couple hours." We all went our own ways.

A couple hours later I walked through town to get to the gates. I passed a store and saw a mirror compact. I went in and decided to buy it. It would be good for talking with Itachi when away from my mirror. I soon arrived at the gates and we set off.

As we walked through the forest, I noticed some puddles. "You know using puddles as a disguise when it wasn't rained for weeks is really stupid." I turned around as the chunnin came out of the puddles. They wrapped their chains around sensei and he 'died'.

One of the chunnin swung his claws at Naruto but I managed to get between him and Naruto. His claws struck my back. "Sakura-chan!" I activated sharingan and attacked the enemy. I grabbed one of their chains and tied them up with it.

Kakashi was about to jump out of the tree when I said, "Hey sensei, you can come out now." The others gave me weird looks and Kakashi jumped out of the tree.

"Well done Sakura. You can deactivate it now." I nodded and deactivated my sharingan. I created a clone to extract the poison. Kakashi looked shocked. Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm using medical ninjutsu to extract the poison. Since I can't reach my back, I used a shadow clone." He looked at me in awe. I gave a little giggle. When my clone finished healing me Kakashi asked, "Where did you learn medical ninjutsu?"

"I was trained by the legendary sannin, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke glared at me yet again. I bit my thumb and used summoning jutsu. "Sakura-sama! Where are we?" "Katsuyu, can you check to see if I got all the poison out of me?" "Of course Sakura-sama, but may I ask why you are so young? Are you using Tsunade's jutsu?" I sighed, "I'll explain later. And no I'm not using her jutsu! Look around. Everyone else is the same too." She looked around, "So Kurama was successful. Good! Ok, the poison is all out of you."

"Ok, dismissed then." She nodded and left. The others stared at me. "What? Kakashi has a summon too!" they all sweat dropped and we continued walking.

Soon enough we were attacked by Zabuza again. Well I guess this is the first time for them. It's like the 5th for me. He was creepy but Haku came and 'killed' him soon enough. I bowed at Haku after checking the pulse. "I'll see the both of you in a week." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

Kakashi passed out and I almost did too. Naruto carried Kakashi and we finally made it to Tazuna's house. After healing Kakashi I went out into the forest to train and talk to Itachi. I flipped open the mirror and activated my sharingan.

The mirror's images shifted and Itachi appeared. "Hey, Itachi. How did you know I was going to use the mirror?" He answered, "I sensed you use sharingan." I blinked, "You can sense when I use sharingan?" he nodded, "Where are you and why are you so scratched up?" I sighed and smiled, "I'm in the land of waves. And as to why I'm so scratched up; me and my team got into a fight with Zabuza Momoichi."

"Can't you heal yourself?" I nodded, "I could but I don't have enough chakra for medical ninjutsu. I used most of it on Kakashi-sensei. He really got beat up."

He nodded before saying goodbye. I said goodbye and deactivated my sharingan. I walked deeper into the forest and I saw Haku gathering herbs.

I bowed, "It's good to see you again. Are those for Zabuza?" He nodded and got into a defensive position. "No need for that, I'm not here to fight. Can I help you?" He nodded. He pointed out the ones he needed and showed me how to pick them.

When we finished he asked me something, "Why do you help me even though I'm your enemy?" I laughed, "You could have killed me easily right now, but you didn't. Therefore, you are not my enemy. I have to go now but I look forward to our next battle." I walked back to Tazuna's house and went to bed.

The next day!


End file.
